mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Rumores de coisas invisíveis
thumb|left|400px Regis Nicoll Em 1977, George Lucas prendeu a imaginação de milhões com seu épico-aventura Guerra nas Estrelas. Luminares místicos, andróides antropomórficos e efeitos especiais de tirar o fôlego serviram para posicionar esse filme na categoria de ficção científica. Mas o que deixou a impressão mais duradoura nas mentes de muitos telespectadores foi o sabre de luz brandido por Luke Skywalker em seu combate mortal com Darth Vader. Aqueles conflitos figurados fascinaram audiências com a idéia de uma Força invisível com impressionante poder — uma fonte de energia que permeava todo o cosmo, e mesmo assim ainda podia ser reclamada por pessoas comuns para barrar as forças do mal. Tudo se provou perfeito para cativar uma audiência que despertava para a alta tecnologia e o misticismo ocidental. Mas poderiam Lucas e companhia ter comunicado mais verdade em seu famoso filme do que eles próprios foram capazes de imaginar? É o que veremos a seguir. “Usem… a espada do Espírito, que é a Palavra de Deus” (Efésios 6:17).* Mais de 20 anos depois do primeiro episódio de Guerra nas Estrelas, a comunidade de astrofísicos chocou-se com uma revelação surpreendente. Desde 1929, quando Edwin Hubble detectou o desvio da luz emitida pelas estrelas distantes para o vermelho, a expansão do Universo tem sido um fato bem estabelecido. Mas o que chamou a atenção dos pesquisadores, no final da década de 1990, foram as medidas desse desvio para o vermelho das supernovas, revelando que o Universo não está apenas se expandindo, mas acelerando! Isso significa que galáxias e estrelas estão se afastando umas das outras a uma velocidade cada vez maior. Tateando para identificar a fonte desse fenômeno, os físicos a chamaram de “energia negra”, por causa de sua natureza misteriosa, invisível. “Assim, fixamos os olhos, não naquilo que se vê, mas no que não se vê, pois o que se vê é transitório, mas o que não se vê é eterno” (II Coríntios 4:18). Medições posteriores revelaram que essa energia invisível que está expandindo o cosmo responde por impressionantes 70% de tudo o que existe no Universo. Se você acrescentar a isso toda a matéria negra no Universo – aquela que não é visível – então as coisas “negras” perfazem até 95% do cosmo conhecido. A aparição inesperada da energia negra e suas implicações para a compreensão do Universo, têm levado físicos proeminentes como Lawrence Krauss, Ed Witten e Steven Weinberg, a considerarem esse assunto como o mais importante de toda a Física. Mas, por quê? “O Universo foi formado pela palavra de Deus, de modo que aquilo que se vê não foi feito do que é visível” (Hebreus 11:3). Pergunte a qualquer pessoa o que é que existe no escuro vácuo do espaço, e ela provavelmente responderá: “Nada, é claro!” Do mesmo modo, por muito tempo na comunidade científica acreditou-se que, à exceção de umas poucas coleções de galáxias, estrelas, planetas, pó e gases interestelares, a vastidão do espaço era vazia – um território cavo e estéril, destituído de matéria e energia. Contudo, com o advento das teorias dos quanta de Planck e da gravidade de Albert Einstein (relatividade geral), os cientistas começaram a compreender que o espaço não é uma vasta região de nada, mas – quando se inclui também o tempo – um tecido quadridimensional do Universo visível. “Envolto em luz como numa veste, Ele estende os céus como uma tenda” (Salmo 104:2). Essas idéias revolucionárias revelaram que, em escala subatômica, espaço e tempo são como a estrutura de um tecido, intercalada com fios ondulantes de energia quântica, na qual partículas minúsculas e exóticas estão continuamente surgindo e desaparecendo. Numa escala maior, os movimentos das galáxias e estrelas criam ondas gravitacionais que pulsam através do tecido cósmico, de acordo com a proposição da relatividade geral de Einstein. Esses desenvolvimentos todos permitiram uma reformulação da noção por muito tempo mantida, de que o espaço é um vazio inerte. Agora se reconhece que o espaço é como um oceano revolto. Mas, em que exatamente consistem essas ondas cósmicas? “Não Sou Eu Aquele que enche os céus e a terra?, pergunta o Senhor” (Jeremias 23:24). Uma das grandes ironias da ciência é que Einstein modificou sua teoria original da relatividade geral, passando a incluir uma pequena força repulsiva que reage à força atrativa da gravidade. Einstein achou que essa modificação era necessária porque, em escalas maiores, a força centrípeta da gravidade poderia finalmente provocar o colapso do Universo e, como ele e outros “sabiam”, o Universo é eterno e imutável. Com a descoberta dos desvios do espectro estelar para o vermelho, da expansão do Universo, e do “Big-Bang”, porém, Einstein teve que anular sua modificação e, ao fazê-lo chamou-a de sua “estupidez maior”. Mas, essa “estupidez” voltaria a emergir 70 anos mais tarde, para se tornar a principal defensora da energia negra – a estranha força por trás da expansão cósmica. “Aquele que criou o céu e o estendeu... dá fôlego aos seus moradores Terra e vida aos que andam nela”(Isaías 42:5). A pergunta quanto ao que realmente é essa misteriosa energia e de onde ela vem permanece aberta. A principal candidata, para muitos teóricos, é a energia ondeante do campo quântico, que se imagina ser inerente ao cosmo, saturando tudo no espaço. Mas isso completa nosso dilema com perguntas ainda mais fundamentais: qual é a origem dessa fonte perpétua de energia? E que “gerador” a mantém? “O Filho é o resplendor da glória de Deus... sustentando todas as coisas por Sua palavra poderosa” (Hebreus 1:3). Outro problema é que, de acordo com a teoria do campo quântico, a quantidade de energia em um centímetro cúbito de espaço “vazio” é mais do que aquela contida em toda a matéria do Universo! (Imagino que Vader não estava brincando quando ele disse: “Não subestime a Força!” Trata-se de poder não utilizado!) Isso suscita mais uma pergunta: por que a energia que observamos é muito menor do que aquela que está disponível? “Sua glória cobriu os céus... Raios lampejavam de Sua mão, onde se escondia o Seu poder” (Habacuque 2:3-4). Por fim, há a “coincidência” de que a energia e matéria existem na medida certa, para que o Universo se equilibre precisamente sobre a linha divisória entre a expansão eterna e o colapso final. Isso tem levado alguns pesquisadores a concluir que vivemos num lugar e época protegidos da história, nos quais apenas as condições “exatas” para o Universo existem, e que os seres humanos podem observar e discernir neles muitos dos mistérios da Criação. Mas, como o físico Brian Greene adverte: “resposta cujo sucesso dependa de um equilíbrio tão preciso de características para o qual não temos nenhuma explanação fundamental faz a maioria dos físicos recuar”. “Por quê?”, você pode perguntar. Porque implica na existência de Alguém que está no controle acima de tudo isso, o que é absolutamente contrário às “regras” do materialismo científico. “Nos últimos dias... pessoas estarão sempre aprendendo, mas nunca são capazes de chegar ao conhecimento da verdade” (II Timóteo 3:1, 7). Nos últimos 300 anos, os cientistas têm feito bastante progresso em descrever os fenômenos observáveis da natureza. Mas, cada descoberta traz consigo novas perguntas que têm multiplicado os mistérios que nos cercam. O que está cada vez mais claro, porém, é que o movimento da descrição para a explanação está além da esfera da pesquisa científica unicamente. Do infinitesimal para o infinito, o design e a estrutura da natureza apontam inexoravelmente para as maravilhas de coisas ainda não vistas. A ciência continua a revelar a infra-estrutura oculta da natureza. E com cada nova descoberta, surgem mais evidências de um tecido supranatural, que não somente abastece e anima o cosmo, mas também detém as derradeiras respostas acerca do Universo e da realidade propriamente dita. A energia negra é apenas a última dica de que há alguma coisa não totalmente natural acerca da “natureza”. Falando em nome de muitos pesquisadores inseguros acerca dessa implicação, o físico Michael Turner, da Universidade de Chicago, declarou: “A energia negra detém a chave para a compreensão de nosso destino e poderia muito bem ser o problema número um em toda a Física e Astronomia”. “Quem conheceu a mente do Senhor?” (Romanos 11:34). Desde que entramos em cena, têm havido muitos rumores acerca de coisas invisíveis e de Alguém por trás do palco acionando os controles. E apesar de nossos esforços para deixar essa “noção infantil” de lado, cada novo comando parece conduzir-nos de volta à colisão inevitável com aquele rumor. Regis Nicoll é um escritor free-lance e um Centurião do Fórum Wilberforce. Tendo trabalhado como engenheiro nuclear e profissional de saúde radioativa por mais de 30 anos, Regis atua como conselheiro, professor e líder do ministério para homens na Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia de Collegedale. Ele publica um comentário semanal para estimular o pensamento sobre assuntos atuais, a partir de uma perspectiva cristã. Para ser colocado em sua lista gratuita de distribuição de e-mails, escreva para ele: centurion51@aol.com * Todas as citações bíblicas neste artigo são extraídas da Nova Versão Internacional. Leitura adicional: The Fabric of the Cosmos, Brian Greene Una Breve História do Tempo, Stephen Hawking Dark Energy and the New Cosmology, Michael S. Turner: http://supernova.lbl.gov/~evlinder/turner.pdf Dark Energy and the Preposterous Universe, Sean M. Carroll: http://pancake.uchicago.edu/~carroll/snapyellow.pdf Questions That Plague Physicists: A Conversation with Lawrence M. Krauss: http://www.freerepublic.com/focus/f-news/1178719/posts Scientists Ponder the Problem With Gravity: http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/6273955/